Visita Nocturna
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Situado en "Spectacular Spiderman" después del episodio "Opening Night". One-shot. Black Cat está enojada porque Spidey devastó su plan para sacar a su padre de prisión. Spidey quiere encontrar a Cat para explicarle y... ¿Qué pasa si a eso le sumamos los sentimientos de cada uno? Spider-Man x Black Cat. Romance! Dejen Review, gente!


**N/A: Esto se sitúa después de "Opening Night", con spoilers de "Persona" =) Pero en el universo de mi cabeza.**

**Amo a Black Cat y a Spiderman, ojala alguien esté leyendo esto!**

**No es nada complicado, se me había dado la gana de hacer algo de esta pareja y ya, PUNTO.**

* * *

Al día siguiente de faltar a la obra, Peter no tuvo el mejor día de su vida. Todos en la escuela lo habían mirado mal, y Liz no le hablaba luego de que terminaron. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer la arañita? ¡Era una fuga de la prisión! El deber llama, aunque por desgracia se pierda cosas por acudir a su llamado.

Sin embargo había cosas que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Había tenido cara a cara otra vez al asesino de su tío, al hombre que de alguna manera lo hizo ser Spiderman. No sólo eso, había descubierto que era el padre de Black Cat. El destino era cruel, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de la hija del asesino de su tío?

Así es, señoras y señores. Peter Parker alias Spiderman tenía un descontrolado y extrañísimo amor por la ladrona de cabello blanco. Era algo extraño, se sentía así por ella desde esa vez que trabajaron juntos, cuando El Camaleón se hacía pasar por él para robar cosas. Ella lo ayudó a detenerlo. No tenía idea de por qué ella hizo eso, ¿No se suponía que era una ladrona?. Tal vez ella también sentía algo por él, aunque sea un "le gusto"... o "le gusté", para ser exactos.

Las coincidencias quisieron que ese día Black Cat hubiera elegido sacar a su padre de prisión, fugándose. Cosa que por supuesto él tuvo que detener. Ella le había dado su peor mirada de odio, esa que le rompió el alma en miles de pedazos, ¿Acaso no sabía que esa mirada lo mataba? ¿Acaso no sabía que él no tenía opción? ¿El daño que le hizo ese hombre? ¿Que su padre asesinó a su tío, a la persona que él veía como su modelo? No, ella no sabía nada de eso. No sabía que su padre mató a su tío. No sabía que por eso acusó con crueles palabras a Walter Hardy. Tampoco sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por lo que razones tenía ella para odiarle.

Sin embargo volvió para ayudarlo cuando Duende lo atacó. ¡Ella volvió para ayudarlo cuando podría haberlo abandonado a su suerte! Claro, después de eso le dijo crueles palabras y lo acusó con una mirada llena de odio, ¡Pero regresó! Eso significaba que tal vez... Tal vez... Tal vez ella pudiera corresponderle de alguna manera.

-Peter, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- La tía May entró a la habitación de Peter quitándolo de sus reflexiones.

-Si tía May, estoy bien, sólo estaba mirando el techo.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

-En realidad, sí... he estado pensando últimamente... oye, ¿El nombre de Walter Hardy significa algo para ti?

La tía May se sobresaltó un poco.- Ese es el nombre del hombre que... que mató al tío Ben, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué estás pensando en ese hombre?

-¿Crees que se merece ser perdonado por lo que hizo?

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Es sólo reflexión, me preguntaste en qué pensaba.

-Pues... yo, en mi opinión, no lo perdonaría. No sé si podría.

-Lo siento por tocar un tema triste.

-Está bien, hijo. Desde ahora no te preguntaré en qué piensas.

-Jaja, bien.

-Es sábado, ¿No saldrás hoy con tus amigos?

"¿Tus amigos?". Harry no le dirigía la palabra, y Gwen le rompió el corazón hace mucho al preferir a Harry. Mary Jane estaba muy ocupada saliendo con un chico diferente cada semana. No, actualmente el no tenía muchos amigos con los que salir.

-Prefiero salir sólo, iré a pasear.

-Bien, no llegues tarde.

Peter salió de su casa, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, se cambió a su traje de Spiderman en unos arbustos. El resto fue llegar a los edificios y lanzar telarañas. Nada se comparaba a sentir el viento golpear tu cara mientras te balanceas por la ciudad. Bueno, tal vez, perderse en un par de ojos verde como esmeraldas era igual o más hermoso. Spiderman sacó a esos ojos de sus pensamientos y prosiguió a poner en marcha su plan. Él quería encontrar a Black Cat, no sabía que le diría, sólo que quería encontrarla.

Usó la cabeza para recordar los acontecimientos de ayer. A ver: Su padre era Walter Hardy, por lo que su apellido debería ser "Hardy". Ese hombre la había llamado "Felicia", por lo que ese debía de ser su nombre. Conclusión: De seguro, y hasta ahora era lo mas probable, el nombre real de Black Cat era Felicia Hardy. Un hermoso nombre. Pensó que como diminutivo podría decirle "Lisa". Bien. Ahora, ¿Dónde encontrarla? Hasta dónde él sabía, Black Cat tenía un año menos que él, por lo que debía de tener quince.

Una día cruzó su cabeza cuando vio la Estación de Policía. La policía le ayudaría, o al menos el comisionado Stacy.

Se pegó a la pared de la oficina del Comisionado. Abrió la ventana y entró por ella. Dentro el comisionado se quedó perplejo. No todos los días Spiderman entraba por la ventana de su oficina como Pancho por su casa.

-Buenas tardes comisionado Stacy, lamento entrar así de repente.

-Spiderman, ¿pasa algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sí, por favor, necesito leer el expediente de un hombre que está en la prisión.

-No estoy seguro...

-Por favor, comisionado. Necesito averiguar algo. Puede confiar en mí de que no haré mal uso a nada.

-...¿Qué preso?

-Walter Hardy.

El comisionado abrió un cajón y estuvo cinco minutos buscando dentro. Luego de eso sacó un archivo con el nombre "Walter Hardy".

-Ese hombre es quien mató a Benjamin Parker, hace un año, ¿no?

-De eso quiero averiguar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tan interesado en él?

-Créame, no es nada dramático. Sólo necesito saber algo.

Estuvo leyendo el expediente por tres minutos. Allí supo que había tenido razón en su razonamiento: Walter Hardy tiene una hija llamada Felicia Hardy, la cual vive con su madre, Lydia Hardy. También se enteró que tanto él como Felicia tienen una clase rara de albinismo, lo que les da el cabello blanco y la piel bastante clara. Así que el cabello de Black Cat es natural. ¡Woa! También encontró su dirección.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, comisionado. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Le dio el archivo y desapareció por la ventana antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta.

Peter se movió con rapidez, lanzando telarañas por toda la ciudad para llegar lo más rápido a esa dirección. Black Cat vivía en un departamento del edificio en medio de la ciudad. Ya empezaba a anochecer, por lo que le fue fácil colarse por una ventana hacia un corredor. El departamento de Black Cat... o mejor dicho Felicia, era el 221B. Lo encontró.

Se quedó allí parado mirando la puerta. ¿Debía volver otro día? ¿Debía tocar ahora? Si, de seguro era tan normal abrir la puerta y encontrar a Spiderman en la puerta. ¿Qué le diría? "¡Hola! ¡Te investigué y sé donde vives y cómo te llamas! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?", no, eso no. De seguro lo odiaba. De seguro aún estaba furiosa con él. Mejor se iba...

Pero en eso quiso su bendito sentido arácnido avisarle que venía alguien por el corredor. Se pegó a la pared que había arriba de la puerta y vio que venía una mujer de unos cuarenta que iba a entrar al departamento. De seguro era la madre de Felicia.

No pudo resistirse. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta se metió rápidamente por arriba sin que lo viera y se quedó pegado a un rincón no iluminado del techo.

-¡Felicita, cariño, ven aquí!

-¡Voy mamá!

Salió una joven de cabello blanco que vestía una chamarra y unos jeans con unos tenis. Al verla los ojos ocultos de Peter se agradaron mucho. Esta chica sin duda era Black Cat, misma silueta, mismo cabello, mismos ojos verdes. Al verla de cerca la mayoría de la gente la vería tan parecida que sería la última persona en la que se sospechase la identidad de la ladrona. Brillante. Sin embargo Peter ya sabía que era ella.

Felicia fue hasta donde su madre la había llamado.

-Estaba en el supermercado y ¡mira lo que encontré!- Lydia Hardy sacó un suéter.

-Ohh, mamá, ya te dije que me dejaras comprarme yo la ropa.

-¡Pero es tan lindo, y rosa! ¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Te quedaría taaan lindo!

Peter sonrió. Si, le quedaría adorable. La señora Hardy siguió insistiendo y Felicia prometió usarlo alguna vez.

-Felicita, cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy estás un poco... decaída.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sonará infantil... pero extraño a papá. Eso es todo.

-Ay gatita.- La señora Hardy le acarició una mejilla.- Yo también lo extraño, pero él hizo algo malo, y tiene que pagar por ello. Sólo podemos perdonarlo y esperarlo cuando salga, ahora dame una sonrisa, Felizlicia.

-¡Oh, no me digas así!- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Así está mejor. Iré a trabajar, hoy me toca turno nocturno, ¿estarás bien sola?

-No estaré sola, está Isadore.

-Un gato no cuenta.

-Si mamá, estaré bien. No es la primera vez que me quedo con Isadore.

-Bien, toma el celular y llámame si pasa algo, ¿entendido?

-Sep.

-¿Sabes el número de emergencia?

-Yap.

-¿Los bomberos?

-Aja.

-¿La policía?

-Suip.

-¿El hospital?

-¡Adios, mamá!- Felicia prácticamente la arrastró hacia la puerta.- Al fin solos, Isadore.- Le dijo a un gatito negro que había en el sofá.

-¡Miau!

Peter la vio acariciar y besar al pequeño gato y por un momento deseó ser él. Esto estaba de locos, ¿sentía celos de un pequeño gato? Necesitaba un siquiatra. Ahora el problema era salir de allí. ¿Debía bajar y encararla? ¿O darse a la retirada? Lo segundo parecía más seguro, porque si lo encontraba de seguro tendría marcas de garras al regresar a su casa.

-¡Miau, miau!

-¿Qué tienes, Isadore?

El gato negro salió de los brazos de la chica y maullaba hacia dónde estaba Peter. Este sintió un nerviosismo indescriptible.

-¿Hay algo en el techo?

-¡Miau!

-Déjalo, de seguro es una araña.

Dulce y cruel ironía -_-

Felicia se dio vuelta y puso su atención a preparar algo para la cena. Extrañaba mucho a su papá, sentía que lo necesitaba. Ayer hubiera podido sacarlo de la cárcel a no ser por Spiderman. Se presentó y simplemente arruinó sus planes. Debió de haberlo dejado que el Duende le diera su merecido, sin embargo lo ayudó, claro, después le dijo un par de cosas bastante coloridas, pero al fin y al cabo lo ayudó. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero desde hace poco se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión. No podía dejar de salir por las noches a intentar cruzarle y coquetearle. Se imaginaba cómo sería su rostro debajo de esa máscara. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos, serían como el cielo, como las esmeraldas, o como el chocolate? Felicia no sabía, pero quería saberlo. Al menos hasta ayer. Seguía enojada con él. Furiosa. Lo mejor sería no salir en su traje de Black Cat por un tiempo.

Por su parte, Peter ya había tomado una decisión. Se bajó con cuidado y se acercó a la chica.

-Cat...

Felicia sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Había alguien más en su casa? ¿Cómo se había metido el intruso? ¿Sabía que ella era Black Cat?

Con miedo disimulado se dio vuelta. Más no pudo ocultarlo cuando vio que frente a ella, en su casa, estaba Spiderman.

-¿¡Qu-qué!

-¡Cálmate Cat, vengo en son de paz!- Okey, eso fue lo más estúpido que se le puso ocurrir decir, pero fue lo único.

Parecía que Felicia se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Se puso más pálida de lo que ya era (tengamos en cuenta que es albina). ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Spiderman en su casa!

-¿Spi-pi...?

-Sí, Cat, estoy aquí, presente, te agradecería mucho que no me atacaras.

-¿Qué estás diciend...?

-Ni te molestes en negar que eres Black Cat.

Si él estaba aquí, de seguro lo sabía y era inútil negarlo o mentir. Trató de calmarse y empezar por el principio...

-¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!

-Deduje donde vivías.- Dijo cubriéndose de los golpes que estaba seguro iba a darle.

-¿¡Cómo que dedujiste!

-Pues tu padre es Walter Hardy, y te llamó Felicia, ¡el cual ya que estamos es un hermoso nombre!, por lo razonando tu nombre sería Felicia Hardy. El resto fue ayuda del comisionado.

-¡¿Comisionado!

-Si, ¡No!, ¡Es decir no! ¡No le dije que buscaba a Black Cat le dije que buscaba información sobre Walter Hardy y allí encontré lo demás!- Dijo moviendo los brazos para enfatizar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Descubriste mi identidad!

-¡Si pero prometo ser discreto!

-¡Te has metido a mi casa!

-Bueno, no ibas a abrirme la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!

-Intentar hablar contigo.

-¿¡Qué mier...!- Juntando valor le cayó con el dedo indice.

-Escucha, sí, se quién eres en realidad, pero no diré nada. Segundo, sí, me metí en tu casa cuando tu mamá abrió la puerta. Tercero, quiero hablar contigo, _necesito _hablar contigo.

Sacó su mano, ya más calmada.-Bien... me atrapaste, Spidey. Si, soy Black Cat, Felicia Hardy. Ahora, sólo me queda decirte, ¿Podrías respetar mi identidad secreta?

-Palabra de arácnido.- Levantó la mano y la otra se la puso en el corazón.

-Bien, entonces, fuera.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Fuera! ¡Te metiste a mi casa como un intruso! ¡Vete!

-Pero quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Iba a sacar a mi padre de allí y tu lo arruinaste!

-Tenía una razón.

-Ohh si, el super héroe Spiderman debía cumplir con su deber.

-Una razón personal.

Felicia abrió un poco los ojos.- ¿Cuál?

Peter pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba por confiar el secreto de su vida a la chica frente a ella. Si ella divulgaba esa información, sería el fin de Spiderman. Aunque él presentía que ella no sería capas.

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-De la misma manera que tú no debes decir mi secreto, estaríamos a mano.

-Cierto... Benjamil Parker era mi tío, mi padre, el que me crió desde pequeño. Tu padre mató a mi tío.

A continuación procedió a contarle toda la historia, cómo lo había mordido la araña alterada, cómo uso ese poder para ganar en luchas, cómo dejó ir a su padre en el ascensor, y cómo se convirtió en Spiderman.

-...Ahora sólo puedo pedirte que lo mantengas en secreto, eres la primera persona que sabe la historia completa.

Felicia estaba sin palabras. Por eso es que él se mostraba tan recio a su padre, cómo si fuera lo peor del mundo. Lo comprendió. Y al fin y al cabo lo entendió.

-...Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-...Entonces... mi padre mató a tu tío... ¿y ahora qué?- Dijo acariciando las orejas de Isadore.

-Pues...- Ni él sabía que decir.- Creo que hasta aquí llegó mi plan maestro.

-Muy genio, Spidey.

Felicia tuvo una idea repentina. Esta era su oportunidad, para verle la cara. Él podía ver su rostro sin máscara, ¿Por que no ella?

Despacio, cómo pidiendo permiso, le puso una mano en la mejilla, que fue bajando hasta donde empezaba la máscara. Le transmitía lo que quería con sus acciones.

-No sé... si sea...- Dijo este, hechizado por el dulce tacto de la peliblanca.

-De todos modos, con lo que me dijiste, puedo deducir de la misma manera que hiciste tu quién eres... pero si no quieres...- Retiro su mano y bajó la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que iba más allá de un simple gusto, o un coqueteo. Sentía cosas auténticas. Pero si él no confiaba en ella para mostrarle su rostro entonces no lo forzaría.

Al ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos verdes esmeralda Peter sabía que la había herido. Tomó todo su valor, se tragó su miedo, sus dudas, y tiró de su mascara para quitársela.

La imagen que presenció Felicia fue... wow. Había frente a ella un lindo, _muy lindo,_ chico castaño de ojos chocolates grandes. Con labios suaves, y facciones bonitas, y un lunar tierno debajo del ojo izquierdo. No se dio cuenta como cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando su rostro, pero sabía que fue un buen tiempo.

Peter la miraba, se había quedado congelada.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado.

-¿Bromeas? No me esperaba que el arácnido fuera el Ken en la escuela, Spidey

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, aunque soy todo lo opuesto en realidad, y por favor dime Peter.

Peter. Peter Parker. Ese nombra rimaba y sonaba lindo en su garganta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para proteger mi identidad tengo que actuar como un... bueno... en una palabra, "ñoño".

-Jajaja, entonces, Tú eres "ñoño", y Spiderman es "radical", ¿Cómo es el tú de verdad?

-Supongo que... un poco de ambos.

-...Me gustaría conocerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo miró esos ojos verdes, que tanto lo hechizaban. Que lo hechizaban desde el momento en que los vio, cuando la conoció. Ella al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrío al sentir su mirada y se sintió sonrojar. Felicia era una demasiada dulce tentación como para seguir allí sin hacer nada. Y a la luz de la luna, pues ya era de noche (y Tía May debía estar histérica) más todavía. No pensó. Simplemente se inclinó y le dio un beso tímido. Los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron para después volver a cerrarse y abrazarlo por el cuello. No sabía cuanto había deseado volver a besarlo desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Pero este beso era distinto, no era un intento de distraerlo para poder llevarse una joya, era de verdad, y lo estaba disfrutando de verdad.

Peter enroscó su cintura con su brazo y Felicia lo besó con más amor.

Oh sí, lo que no hizo Spiderman esa noche fue volver temprano a su casa.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Fin! Uff, hace mucho que no me salía una historia así, de un tirón, y encima un one-shot. Necesitaba un respiro y hacer algo de la pareja. Espero que haya estado bien!**

**Dedicado a Rachelgarf, que siempre está en las mías =).**

**Oh, aclarando: Lydia no sabe que Felicia es Black Cat =)**

**SPIDER-MAN-&-BLACK-CAT-4-EVER!**

**Review? Un simple "Leí el fic" es suficiente, gente -_-**


End file.
